In Favor Of Christmas
by PrincessZidet
Summary: Edward and Al make a girl's day at the Orphanage with a special gift. Aside from all of that,the two have to deliver gifts around Central as well. Not to mention run into Armstrong who is christmas caroling.Happy Holidays! Please please read and review


Zidet: Alright. My first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic.. Um,so go easy on me this,ok? Besides I am trying to learn to be a writer..so..I just need practice too! Anyways before I continue..I must say that some things that Edward does is from a Roleplay me and my para partner are doing. Kinda funny since I get to be Alphonse. So credit to him as well.. Anyways..this is of course a Christmas fanfic. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist..so don't sue me cause..I dont have any money.(snickers) spent it all on a Fullmetal Alchemist scroll, fma dvd..and other..fma things. So.. yeah..it's not mine..but the merchadise is now.. Whoo!..Oh..yes yes..before you all yell at me...I know..I know The grammar...god save me I am horrible with it (looks up and gets clobbered by ...the grammar fairy)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The house held a little less noise then it usually did; aside from the sound of clanking metal and screws dropping to the wooden floor. In a wonderful yet odd substitute,the sound of children filled one room instead.

Aside from within the walls of the home, the outer edges of the windows were frosted down with glittering ice,shaped along with the beautiful blanket of snow resting on the bottom ledges.

A soft chill made it's way to the front, entering though the cracks off the old yet firm wooden door wisping it's way around corners, yet only to stop,withering away by the warm fire in the cozy living room of the Rockbell residence.

The house rested in the small town of Risenbool. True to it's enviroment and grassy lands,it was isolated from the lively,upbeat city life in Central. But it did indeed have it's own advantages. During summer,the fields would always continue to grow it's rich green grass. Aside from the other cooling seasons where flowers would join or leaves would fall for a replacement of new ones for the next time. But one time of year would always spark its same magic and make one from the city wish they could have a chance to enjoy the simple life of living in the countryside. In place of all the usual grass that covered the town and it's fields for miles,rests blankets of snow reaching far into the hills and beyond. Living in the peaceful quiet town of Risembool was something Winry was not ashamed of. She was certain the other two felt the same way.

Two hushed voices came from within the kitchen down the dimly lit hallway in the house. If one were to quietly listen, it might almost sound like arguing,albeit mild. It could have even sounded funny to some as well.

"I mean it,you little bean!" The first voice held some anger, though it was clear and strong with a sense that could compassion could be held within it, though not at the moment. Now was not the time for her to be compassionate on this night. At least not to him.

The other's held an edge to it, someone who was attempting to contol thier temper,but doing a very poor job at it.

"Little bean! Winry, you take that back right now!" The argument lasted awhile longer before the sound of clattering silverware erupted from within the kitchen. Instead of the fighting dying down, the noise did nothing but seem to make it worse, the hushed tones becoming louder. The topic at the moment was over the noise and mess that was now filled in the room. Before long a winner came about.

"Edward! This is all your fault, so you pick it all up! Look what you've done! And you..Al, you stay here and help him!" Obviously without waiting for an response,the sound of foosteps replaced that of her voice.

Reaching the end of the short hallway, Winry took in a deep breath,trying to put on a more suitable expression for the small children that waited for her by the couch, where the fire was lit. Once she felt it was safe to step out from the shadows of her dark hall, she cleared her thoat, making her appearance; a warm smile planted on her lips.

"Hey everyone! I'm really sorry you all had to wait out here by yourselves... Well not exactly but still." Her cerulean eyes wandered over over to her grandma Pinako,who had been resting on the couch,though she now moved to sitting position, smiling warmly to her granddaughter before moving aside to head back to her room in the back of the house.

Winry returned the smile, watching her for a moment before looking back to the few kids that were settled down patiently on the floor.

"Alright then,I promised you all I would tell you a story tonight,huh"? The kids simply nodded, though very excited at the same time.

"Well I was just going to tell you all a simple Christmas tale..But with my luck last night, I got two unexpected visitors..Though ..it really isn't that new to see them come without telling me." she narrowed her eyes at her words, but continued.

"And when they came around, they had a interesting story to tell themselves. Of course all that I tell you is true on what happened to them, but they are a bit embarassed about being around when I tell you all." Winry placed herself on the couch,immediatly hearing soft grumbling from down the hall she had just come from. It didn't take her long to figure out who it was, but didn't bother to let anyone know she had even heard it.

Stalling not a moment longer, she leaned back taking full notice of the outfit she was wearing. A red mini skirt with a black belt,a red top with black buttons in the middle, and a pair of knee high black boots. Resting atop her head was a familar red hat that many people wore around Christmas time.

True to her word, Winry had worn a nice playalong outfit for the night. The children insisted she would look magical and more into the season if she did so.

"So Miss Winry... What is the story going to be about?" One asked putting his hands to his knee's staring up at her with a soft,innocent expression.

The petite blonde glanced over with a shining smile,her head tilting a little to the direction of the hall.

"Well that's actually a good question...It involves a little 'short' blonde elf." A smirk formed on her face, eyes quickly traveling over to the hall, already predicting the shuffling and muffled curse words that erupted from the area. Clanking sounded through her ears too,still grinning,looking back to the children.

"And a Santa Claus that..decided to wear armor that day." Winry stopped again, hearing the clanking stop followed by soft snickering.

She had to admit she felt very proud for remembering the story in such a short period of time, especially since there was a certain 'short somebody' who refused to let the telling of the story to her be simple and quiet.

"And let's see.. it actually happened at Central.." she looked back down at them with an amused stare,leaning further back on the couch,preparing herself.

The children waited and watched her,silently sitting on the floor. There weren't many of them,Winry knew. Just six total. But these certain six had been promised a Christmas story this night.

"Ok,since you all are going to be hearing this..And we are all from the same place; let's just say this is a special story for only Risembool,alright?" Watching them all nod in agreement, Winry decided to start before it got to late.Pushing her hair back, she closed her eyes visualizing it just as 'they' had told her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Central was powdered down with snow that covered rooftops and printed itself infront of signs covering up some of the letters in random spaces. The sound of children sounded through Edward's ears. He didn't look to happy being out here. The snow was not what bothered him.. It was where he was going that aggrivated him.

The loud clanking sounds behind him assured him that his younger brother,Alphonse was right behind him. If that was not assuring enough it did not matter since Al was the first to break the silence that had come between them.

"Brother...come on. I'm sure it's not that bad. The Colonel usually doesn't even call us around here. It must be pretty important this time. Besides we get to see Hughes and his family again."

Ed rolled his eyes, letting his hand go to his pocket pulling out his silver pocketwatch that all state alchemists possesed. His finger pressed against it, flipping it open and closed in a bored manner.

"Oh joy..We get to see the obsessive guy go on about his precious kid, not to mention a cartload of happy pictures he is dying to show us." He huffed,continuing his walk past the the street where he had heard the children. Unfortunately for him, the sound of kids was not the only thing to grace his ears.The noise came directly from behind him. A very small, digustingly cute, yet distinct 'mew'.

Gritting his teeth,Edward turned very slowly till his back was turned the opposite way.

"Alphonse.." he muttered, taking a few steps towards the tall suit of armor.

Al raised up his hands defensively, taking a few steps back, laughing nervously.

"Y-Yes brother? What's the matter?" Aren't we supposed to be-" The sound of a repeated clanking sound silenced him, pulling his eyes downward. spotting Ed who knocked lightly on his metal chest, one eyebrow raising, muttering.

"If I didn't know any better Al, I say we have a little fuzzy traveling buddy." The strange thing that frightened Al was how calm Ed had sounded,watching as he gently turned, picking up the brown suitcase he had set down only moments ago. He swung it over his right shoulder lazily, turning his head back till his eyes rested on Al's.

"You already know what I am going to say. You know I have told you before, we don't have time to be taking care of animals,Al."

The soft voice wisped out from the armor in a pleading tone.

"Oh brother..please..Look, she is just a kitten. Can I have her just a little longer?"

Ed stood very still,staring back at him and the kitten. His hand now rested on his forehead, wondering to himself how he was going to deal with this situation this time. Al always found ways to get around his brothers words,but really it was no suprise. It was just like him. Ed had gotten around lots of people with different tactics. Al had just simply come up with a very annoying,yet simple true reason.

"You can't possibly be that mean,brother. It's Christmas! Don't be such a scrooge." Al complained from behind him,as well as the small kitten.

Ed felt his left eyes twitch,clenching one of his hands into fists. It was already bad enough that most people made pathetic short jokes about him. The last thing he needed was being compared to some old guy who was a greedy as the come. Sure, it was just a story but the idea of Edward being a 'Scrooge' was not something he wanted to take lightly.

"A scrooge?" he muttered, looking down at his hands,removing the glove from his right one. His eyes scanned over his metallic limb boredly before continuing the walk,yawning and shfting his suitcase to his left hand long enough to place the glove back on his other,sighing heavily. He knew his brother would most definately problems if he said no. Alphonse already knew he couldn't keep the little furball but at least hold onto him for Christmas. The thing that worried him was the problem of getting his brother to finally get him to give it up. With time comes affection for things and attachment. And he believed the next few words that left his mouth was probably going to end up being a horrible mistake.

"Yeah Al,come on. But that little furball is not staying forever, you hear me? I mean it." He didn't wait for a response,still walking along;soon after hearing the clanking sounds of his brother close behind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It didn't take them long at all to reach the headquarters in Central, Edward not wanting to stay long so figuring he should hurry on with this as soon as possible. One problem after another. The Colonel and the small kitten that Alphonse had found.

He sighed looking to the floor infront of him with each step,grumbling with each doorway he passed. His left hand went to his eyes, rubbing at them tiredly. The whole trip had not been exactly pleasant. It had been rather annoying actually,and still was. Alphonse's beloved kittten had wanted attention the entire way to Headquarters and insisted on letting it be known as well. In fact, as he walked now almost reaching the Colonels office,Ed could still hear her small 'mews' behind him ,where Al held her in a cradling position. His left eye twitched, his steps becoming slower and much more heavier before he had completely stopped,turning and facing the two.

"Al! Would you please make that little furball stop 'mewing' like that or whatever the heck it's doing!" The corners of his eyes turned,looking to the door and putting one hand on the knob,leading to the Colonel.

Al placed his hand on the kittens ears,scratching at them slightly,laughing nervously. He figured he would try to explain about how kittens get hungry and this one was probably looking forward to being fed. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance,feeling a squirm in his arms.

Not prepared enough to get a better hold on her,the small white kitten quickly padded her way over to the door that Ed stood at,still preparing to enter.

Ed's eyes were trained upon the knob, gritting his teeth and muttering curse words under his breath,not really expecting to hear what his younger brother had to say. Standing still here was getting him nowhere fast and if anything just delayed the inevitable. He gripped the knob tighter, beginning to see the turn, feeling a grin appear on his face. It faded quickly,turning to an expression of shock and horror. Something had pounced on his pant leg and was climbing it's way up, moving at a very quick pace.

"Al! Alphonse! What is this? What's on me! Get it off! Get if off!" He flailed his arms wildly, raising them above his head, kicking his legs up,before beginning to jump up and down. All the kicking and moving he was doing seemed to do nothing,now feeling it reach his shirt, not bothering to look down but to only shout louder running in a few circles, putting his hands to his head for a few moments before waving them around once again.

"Al! Don't you hear me! Get this thing off of me! What is it!"

The suit of armor stood very still,watching the event fold before his own eyes. No matter how he looked at it,it was incredibly funny. His voice locked and he couldn't do anything but watch as his small kitten he had picked up earlier pounce his brother and quickly make her way up. he was guessing the small animal was aiming for his head,since she wasn't to keen on giving up either despite his brother's wild movements and shouting.

Al stood in shame,though suppressing the urge to start laughing.

The small kitten latched onto Ed's shirt,pushing herself up higher and higher,mewing happily at the pure excitement and adventure she was recieving from him. Her small claws dug into his shoulder,making Edward yell out again in suprise,his movements more panicked.

"Alphonse! Help me,you idiot! Something is trying to attack me!"

The hallway was quiet aside from Ed's shouting,Al still standing still, reaching one hand out; finally finding his voice.

"Brother! Its just the-"

"Al! It's trying to eat me! Get off you monster!"

The small white kitten swatted playfully at Ed's braid that swung back and fourth from Ed's movements. She mewed happily,very pleased with how this one was giving her just the attention she wanted. She was very playful.

Her head tilted to the side,glancing up at the top of his head,still clinging onto his shoulder. Her legs reared back, pushing herself back a few inches,preparing herself.

Alphonse watched silently after,shaking his head and looking down hearing the loud scream that he had expected when seeing the small cat pounce once more. This time for the top of his head.

Ed shrieked and ran around more in circles,waving his arms around trying to grab at the small intruder that was now perched comfortably on his head.

"Why you little..When I get you off I am going to toss you out the nearest window! You've been warned! You hear me! I'll clobber you,you-"

Ed stopped short, his body freezing in every area,arms still in the air like a crazed ape, a frown setttling calmly on his lips,eyes peering up. There was a very familiar sound up atop his head and it was very obvious,yet disturbing. The movement was as well, feeling the little creature get comfortable and settle down on his head very content.

"...purring..."he whispered,standing still for a few more moments before chuckling quietly to himself,a grin appearing on his face again.

The small kitten rested happily on his head,purring and nuzzling his hair, licking at it a few times,mewing once again before yawning and closing her eyes. Her body was now curled into a tight ball,having made herself a little bed on his head.

"You..rotten..little..I'll show you that I'm nobody's bed!" he reached his right hand up,still grinning,pulling the kitten with him,eyeing the hallway,taking one step forward.

"Hey Al...do you know where any windows are?" he smirked,still holding onto her,glancing around quickly.

"...No brother...why?" Al walked a little closer to him,his voice held an edge of nervousness in it.

Edward's grin widened,holding the cat in his one hand,turning slightly.

"Well what do you think! a fair kitten throwing distance would be nice! I am going to toss this miserable little furball out the window!" His body turned away from his brothers,walking past the Colonel's office,whistling slightly.

Feeling a little shocked at what his older brother has said,though deep down he knew Ed would never think to do anything so cruel,he ran ahead and grabbed the kitten out of his hand cradling it once more. After doing so,he reached his other hand out,grabbing onto Ed and pulling him to the office again.

"No brother! You wouldn't dare! Powderpuff is to cute to throw out like that! Especially a window! Now come on..We still have to see the Colonel." he stated simply after,half dragging him towards the door.

Ed grumbled and flailed his arms a little more before giving up and nodding.

'Al was right. He would never really throw the little thing out the window,though it sounded appealing. And he did need to hurry up and see that aggrivating man who always held such a smug little expression that made Ed's blood boil. And yes Powderpuff was to cute to...wait..Powderpuff?'

"Alphonse...Who is Powderpuff?" he asked very slowly,looking up at him,reaching the doorway once more, glancing at the kitten and then back at him,before looking back at the fated knob. He already had a feeling on what Al would say. It was very obvious..But just in case...

"Hmm Powderpuff? Well I figured since she didn't have a name..I could call her something for now.And she is all whit like powder..and she is so cute so I added the 'puff'."

The young alchemist rolled his eyes and turned the knob,looking back at him.

Kittens were supposed to have cool names.Names that made the owner look decent. Al wasn't the owner in this case,but still...

"Powderpuff...? Yeah.. Alphonse..Remember whatI said..don't get to attached,you hear me: He stopped for a moment watching him nod before turning the knob a little more,sighing.

"Well lets hurry and go in. For all I know it might not be bad at all. In fact..I have a hunch that it won't be bad at all.."

Al simply nodded and agreed, cradling the kitten still.

"Oh..and one more thing Al..make sure the 'Puff' doesnt try to attack me again. Crazy thing..Although I don't mind if she tried the same thing with that wanna be self righteous..."he trailed off and shook his head, the door opening all the way ,the grin still on his face.

"Lets hurry in..and out.There isn't much he can do around Christmas..right?" he stood up straight,taking in a deep breath,walking inside.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

'Wrong... There was a lot of things he could around Christmas apprently. And it was nothing he wanted to be bothered with. They had more important things to do.'

Ed walked ot of the office,the grin that was planted on his face before now long gone.

"Aww brother come on..It doesn't sound that bad. It actually sounds kinda fun. And when I think about it. While we are doing this,I can look around for someone who might want Powderpuff." Alphonse walked behind Ed a little flustered at how Ed's behavior was going now that they both knew what the Colonel wanted them to do.

"Are you kidding,Al! There is no way in hell I am doing this! I already get enough short jokes and I don't plan on encouraging anyone around here to make more. Especially Mr. Smooth. This whole day has been going completely wrong. First we have to come here and see him when you know we off to go somewhere else! You Al,find a crazy cat who tried to attack me! And now this! I refuse! And nobody is going to make me otherwise!" Ed stormed through the halls,hands once again clenched in fists,huffing along the way.

Al could barely believe what Colonel Mustang had said himself. But he was the one who looked to the brighter side of things...Not his brother.

"It's not so bad. We don't even know what they will look like. Maybe they aren't so bad. Maybe they are actually nice looking..I don't think...the Colonel would really put us in something..that would make us look...ridiculous?"

Ed stopped for a moment to turn facing Al,raising one eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Care to repeat that,Alphonse...And mean it?"

The stood for a little while longer,the only sound to be heard was the soft purring that came from Al's arms as he cradled the small kitten.

"Well..no...But-"

"Point proven." Ed quickly said. He couldn't help but grin,knowing he was right and had won the tny argument.

"Now as I said before,I will not put that on.. The only way that would happen is if someone attempted to try and force me to wear it..Cause I am not doing it on my own..But seriously..who would be crazy enough to try something like that?" From that first word till the end,Edward knew it was such a horrible mistake to say such a thing. It wasn't just his brother that would jump to the chance to do so; just to prove he could. But probably anyone else as well since so many people would like to prove the cocky 'Fullmetal Alchemist' wrong.

Silence.

"Al? Why are you looking at me like that? No..stay away from me.. Stay right there...Don't you dare.." Ed held his hands up defensively,laughing nervously while backing away from his silent brother advancing toward him.

"Well this is what you said. Sorry brother."

The remainder of the time they had in the bulding consisted of nothing else but shouting and clanking. By the time it was all finished the two had broken five doors,eight cups,and had played a human bowling ball when coming across some of the military personnel.

"Alright Ed; come on out of there. You don't want us breaking another door do you?" Al asked impatiently. He glanced down at his own strange clothes that he had slipped over all the armor. A santa hat,a large red coat with large red pants held up by a large black belt.

The Colonel certaintly asked them a strange favor. He wasn't even sure they could call it a favor. Ed certaintly didn't think of it that way.

The supposed favor he asked was actually very simple, though hearing it from him was something he never expected.

The two were supposed to go around the city, in special uniform and deliver some gifts around to peoples homes and with them a 'Merry Christmas'. It sounded easy,but Al found himself wandering why the Colonel would give them such a strange job. Especiallly Ed.

"Brother come on now...We have to hurry and start." As Al expected.,the same answer he had been getting for the past five minutes.

"Edward's not here." Childish of him of course. But Ed was definately not going to degrade himself like this.Not this day. And not ever. At least that's what he thought. Leave it to Alphonse to change everything he had orginally planned.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Back out in the busy streets of Central,Edward held his head down in shame staring down at his green new suit. It was so happy looking and short fitting it was enough to make him sick. The snow was starting to chill his body and his usually free hair was now covered with a small green hat,that obviously was making him miserable. Alphonse didn't seem to be having a problem with any of his clothes. If anything,he sounded rather happy to be doing this job.

Slumped over both Ed and Al's shoulder was a separate bag stocked with toys. This was very strange indeed.

"Why in the hell does that moron want us going around delivering these? Why doesnt he get off his lazy-"

"Brother please..Its still Christmas..Well Christmas eve practically..But we couldn't do this tommorow. People are usually off going to dinner or sometimes traveling. So it's a good thing for today. So just for today..watch the language. I don't think the kids really want to see Santa's elves saying such things. It sets a bad example."

Ed walked along beside him,watching him with an intense stare,still not very pleased with how this was going. Once again his left eye twitched,his right hand tightning around the bag he was holding.

"Al! Don't call me.. an...an elf!" he spat the word out as if it held poison in it, each step he took becoming heavier. This green 'suit' was really beginning to aggrivate him. He refused to say what the costume was of. It would make him feel worse. Calm,patient Edward..

All these crazy buffoons were able to get him in this suit but he would not say what it was unless his life depended on it. Stating what he was not did not count. Brilliant,reserved Edward..

"I hate this! Nothing could possible get any worse! Do I have to list out everything bad so far? First off I had stubbed my good foot on the stairway out of the inn we were staying at. I choked on a piece of pie on the train ride here. You pushed me off the train causing me to fall flat on my face.._In_ the snow,Al mind you! Your miserable furball tried to attack me and then I-" Ed didn't get to go on any furthur feeling a large object hit him straight on in the back of his head immediatly sending him spiraling to the ground in an instant.

Al gasped with shock,turning hs body to face Ed,who was now once again face first in the snow. The kitten on Al's shoulder mewed with happiness at watching and pounced off to take a closer look.

"Brother..What happened? How did you get..down there..?" He asked very slowly,looking a few feet ahead of Ed,spotting a wooden sled and three other twitching bodies resting in the snow. His eyes turned back to the kitten for a moment who was licking at Ed's half buried cheek,purring with content again at being near him.

"Are you all alright?" Alphonse ran past Ed,stepping on his fallen elf hat that rested pitifully in the snow a little above his brother's head. He was sure Powderpuff wouldn't let anything happen to his brother and these other three weren't exactly talking up a storm like Ed was,though he obviously had a mouthful of snow.

The three who rested in the snow,slowly moved themselves up,though looking rather confused. And very familiar at that too.

"Havoc?..Fury?...Breda...? What were you all just doing? Did you all get knocked down by that sled too? Though I can't say I remember seeing you all when me and brother were walking." The tall suit of armor knelt down slowly to them all,watching as the confusion quickly faded showing embarassment instead. Havoc looked down at his cigarette which was out cold by the drop he had just endured and shrugged,tossing it off into the distance before digging in his pocket pulling out another and sticking it in between his lips.

"Well we..are off today I guess..And well..me and the guys wanted to try something new so...so..Well.." He chuckled nervously,cheeks red while lighting the new cigarette.

Al looked them over a little longer before beginning to speak.

"You..all went sledding?...But where?..It hit brother right in the back of the head. That couldn't be possible unless you guys tried it from a roof or something.." He looked to them all seeing that they said nothing, all wearing sheepish smiles on thier faces.

"Your telling me you idiots actually were stupid enough to try sledding down from a roof?" The next voice that spoke was not his own as Al turned his head slightly,seeing his brother shove all the unwanted snow off of him, spitting as well. His hand went down to the ground, lifiting up the hat angrily before pushing it onto his head in an unneat fashion,the one side falling over one eye. He rubbed the side of his cheek quickly where the kitten had tried cleaning him at earlier yet to no avail from all the layers of snow he had fallen in..Cold,angry Edward...

The three stayed silent all watching the white kitten hop around Ed in circles,mewing continiously trying to get his attention. Breda was the first to point it out,chuckling lightly and sitting himself up straight.

"Hey Ed..I think that little kitten has a strange sort of crush on you.." He looked to the others for agreement which he recieved immeidiatly with a nod. Even Alphonse joined in.

"Yeah brother..That is true. Ever since Powderpuff saw you.. She always wants to be around you now." he laughed softly lifting himself off the ground where he was kneeling next to the three fallen ones.

Ed glanced down slowly,narrowing his eyes before reaching for the bag he had dropped,shaking the snow off of it as well before making his way past the little kitten and down the other street,mumbling more under his breath about 'uneducated morons' and so on.

"Come on Al..Let's hurry and get this over with so I can hurry up out of this horrid...'suit'." He was careful not to mention the poisoned word. Anything associated with the 'S' word was evil in his case and was not be said around him unless the one had death wish. If not a death wish then a free lovely trip to the hospital. One of the two.

The three all stared,looking to the sled boredly. Each of them pondering.

'Maybe we should try again.'

Al looked to them,almost instantly reading the expression on thier faces before grabbing at the kitten and hurrying off with his short fused brother,not wanting either of them to be knocked down next.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Unfortunately for Edward,the first house they had come across was none other then Maes Hughes. It stood so still,draped in snow and ice. Small decorations stood at the front of the house,images of reindeer,Santa,and gifts. It looked so cozy that Ed almost wanted to knock on the door,push Hughes out of the way and find the nearest bed. No sleeping though till he got this 'suit' off.

"Ok brother..dont worry..I'll knock." Al calmly told him,already putting his hand against the door before nodding his head to Edward and knocking softly. Ed just huffed and held the bag tightly,adjusting his hat again. Before completely dismissing this ridiculous idea and turning away to walk off; he heard the most horrible sound that could ever sound through his ears at the moment. The door opening. And that annoying,upbeat voice.

"Hey well look here! It's not Halloween is it? I don't think so... My dear sweet Elysia has assured me that this was the time of year that Santa came around with his reindeer. But I guess an elf is expected to. Though I never thought they would come personally to my door! Well in that case I can show you two the best girl around! Her pictures already show her how good she has been this year.!" Hughes who now stood at the door,pulled a dozen pictures out immediatly proceeding to shove them in the two Elrics faces.

"Look! This is her Christmas picture! Isn't she adorable! I don't think my little bundle of joy will ever be getting coal in her stockings from you two,am I right! Well of course not! In fact! I am sure you all brought her something special didn't you! hmm! hmm! What's that you say? You got her a giant dollhouse! With dolls in every shape and size? A-And clothes that she can dress in for make believe time! Wow..That's quite a handful you got there! I never knew my daughter was so good!" He flipped through the pctures more,explaining in extreme detail about each photo they had taken. Where they had gone,what the occassion was,and what special edition it was.

Ed stared blankly at all the pictures,looking to them and then his bag before throwing it on the ground with a deep breath and opening it,looking closely inside.He wanted to hurry away as quickly as possible. And the only way they could both do that was to hurry and get his little angel something for christmas. But the pictures..the pictures!

Rummaging through a little longer,he finally pulled out a decent sized box along with a smaller one,quickly shoving them at Hughes,grabbing Al's hand after.

"Yeah yeah..No coal for her. Um..Merry..Christmas Hughes! See you later!" He tugged Al behind him more gritting his teeth,carrying the sack over his right shoulder,looking back only once to hear one last thing.

"Don't forget to come back next year! I can show you the new edition!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"This is crazy Alphonse. We have been to so many houses already. Can we go now?" Ed dragged along behind his younger brother who handled the kitten and sack he was carrying with extreme care. The santa hat bobbing up and down with each step.

"Brother..The bags aren't even halfway empty yet. They are really big you know."he stated,pointing.

"Yeah..I noticed that already." he gritted his teeth,trudging through the snow unhappily ever so often looking up into the eyes of the playful kitten who ever so often attempted to swat at him with her little paw. She had succeeded once,pulling at his hat and forcing him forward a few feet out of suprise. Bot Al and the little furball found it apparently funny,though it was obvious he ...did not.

They rounded another corner,finding themselves in another part of Central. Not many houses stood around. In fact,it was almost empty around the area. Snow still blanketed the ground but the patterns of decorated houses that lined the blocks was not as full as the last time. And the area wasn't as nicely kept up. It was decent but not something that could be called impressive. It didn't hit Ed that way though.. It did not matter to him what area people lived in. A home was a home. And Alphonse certaintly felt the same way. They both were not one to judge people. If they were kind,then that's all they asked for. Why be cruel to someone who was willing to talk with you about positive things? Why ignore them just cause they didn't have a nice home or no home at all? They didn't have one either.Not really anymore...

Edward's thoughts were cut short hearing a loud booming voice ring from a few houses away. It was the only sound to grace this part of Central. And the voice was something that actually made Edward cringe and cower away for a few moments. If anything; he began to hallcinate ,thinking he saw pink sparkles all around him. The imaginary sound of flexing muscles made it's way through his ears. But the more he thought about it; the more he began to believe it was real. The sparkles and everything.

"Ah there you are young Edward Elric!" That one voice was enough to make him crawl under a rock and hide forever. At least until it went away.

"Oh no..Get away from me!" Ed began to drop his sack,intending on running the other way. Anything to get away from 'him'. And while he was at it..He could get out of this 'suit'.

The plan didn not go well to put it lightly. Ed felt his body being lifted from the ground,two gigantic arms squeezing his middle area with such force,it caused a squeak to escape past his lips. He kicked his legs quickly and squirmed in the mans tight hold,yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Ack! What's the matter with you! Let me go! What are you doing around here anyways!" he coughed a few times,feeling the squeeze grow tighter before feeling himself being dropped to the ground,a small thud sounding along with Ed's face once again being dipped in snow.

The muscular man struck a few poses,looking one way then to the other before flexing his muscles once again,eyes closed while accompained by a few pink small sparkles.

"You ask why I am here young Elric! I Alex Louis Armstrong have always gone out of my way to come to this part of the beloved place in Central to sing jolly Christmas carols to the young ones over here. Behold! Singing is a trait passed down in the line of the Armstrong tradition for generations! Would you all like to accompany me young Elrics to the Orphanage nearby! It was my last stop and I see no problem in having extra help to sing to the small little tots there!" he carried on,striking a few more poses before bending down pulling the twitching Ed from the snow and tugging on Al's arm,making the kitten mew unhappily at the sudden pull.

"Let us be on our way!" he roared going down a few blocks,turning corner after corner,kicking up snow,which eventually ended up making it's way to Ed's face again.

By the time they had reached where they wanted to go,Edward bent over spitting out more snow that had gathered in his mouth,rubbing at his tongue with his gloves.

"Nobody said we were going to come Major.. Me and Al don't..really sing Christmas carols. We can just watch or something. You sing..." It was scary enough,knowing that this big brute was actually going to sing. He had heard him earlier though it had ended so quickly he didn't get a chance to really listen in. Ed did not know whether to count that as lucky..or the other way around.

The two brothers scanned around the area for a few more moments,looking up to the large brown building that stood right infront of them. It was dark and looked as though it had been standing there for over 50 hard long years. It almost looked as though it was ready to collapse. The windows were dark and murky as if they had not been cleaned in months,the doors at the front were battered and worn like the rooftop of the Orphanage as well. The snow atop the bulding looked as though it would cave in at the top and push the roof away like it were nothing more then a thin sheet of ice.

Ed looked from side to side going a little closer,nearing the door,putting one hand subconciously to it.The silence around the area quickly faded replaced by the sound of laughing children and falling silverware that clattered to the floor. For some reason it brought a small gentle smile upon Ed's lips,removing his hand from the door and looking down the ground.

'How grateful..I should be..that I still have my brother..Some of these kids..most of them..Have nobody anymore..I should always remember that.' His deep thoughts stayed with him till once again the sound of a door opening shook him back to reality.

His eyes traveled up from the ground and on up meeting the eyes of an old woman who held a warm smile,though her eyes held light confusion.

"Yes young man? Can I help you in any way?" her words were simple and clear though so soft at the same time,her one hand resting on a cane for support,her lips parting to take in a light breath from the outside.

Ed looked past the woman spotting a few children run past her,wearing simple brown pants and shirts,along with skirts on the girls. They were all so young but they seemed so happy. The lights inside were dim and weak,but it still held a bit of warmth to it that showed that it was indeed a cozy place to stay. The exterior of it may have looked torn and wore down. But the inside held so much life and warmth. It nearly caused Ed to lose his balance off the doorstep,vision blurring. It was such a strong feeling that it seemed to have knocked Edward through a loop. The feeling inside this place was so strong. It was like nothing he had felt for a long time.

"Yes Ma'am...We have come to sing some carols to you in honor of this delightful time of year ,Christmas." Armstrong's voice was proud,tipping the small hat he wore,watching the woman turn her head to call the children in the building to the front.

It almost seemed like a stampede to Ed. He wasn't sure if it was or not. But before he knew it,a flock of children had gathered near the front door staring out at them all,some actually quite sad,but others wearing a cheerful expression. One,he noticed in particular stared back at Al and his kitten with excited yet longing eyes. Her blonde curls bounced over her shoulder,blue eyes gazing back at the kitten before finding her way to Al's eyes.

His younger brother seemed to understand immediatly but waited,watching Armstrong carry out his little carol of that red nosed reindeer. A few more songs passed by,Al joining in on some himself. Even 'The Puff' decided to. Ed was to fixed on the small girl to even look away,his bangs hanging over his eyes,the green little hat still sitting atop his head. He knew what she wanted. And he was certain Alphonse was going to give that to her as soon as the carols stopped.

Powderpuff mewed right along with the little songs,trying to stay in tune,her ears twitching a few times,nuzzling Al's arm happily,her stare going back to Ed a few times,making her mew louder.

'Yep..It was definately some sort of strange crush' Ed thought quietly to himself,feeling rather disturbed about that.

The songs ended,Armstrong sparkling and rubbing at his eyes,going on about the holiday spirit and the sharing and caring speech. It was nice to hear,but he always brought up that kind of stuff. And when he spoke about it; it was time to run and head for the hills. It was certain posing and flexing would somehow become involved and a strange dissapearance of his shirt.

The small child stood behind the crowd of children who blankly stared back at Armstrong who went on about the topic a little more, while the woman glanced back at Al curiously. Her left eyebrow raised,lifting her cane slightly to point up to the small kitten that was nestled in Al's two arms

"Ah what do you have there?".

The large suit of armor turned a little,looking down at the kitten,taking a step forward.

"A little kitten who doesn't have a home..And..it would..make me feel so much better..If that little girl..." he raised on free hand up,pointing to the girl in the back who looked just as suprised as the rest did,her lips parting slightly in shock. Al continued,extending his other hand out,still holding out the kitten who nuzzled at him.

"If she would take care of her for me.. Me and my brother have to be on my way..And-"

"We don't have anywhere for these toys to go either..Can't lug them all around with us forever.. Maybe you could take them off our hands and put them to use by playing with them." Ed spoke out before his younger brother could finish,letting the words come as casually as he could get them to. He held up the sack happily,grinning looking to them all.

"So..what do you all say!"

If the smiles weren't cheerful before; then they certaintly had become that way at the moment. Even the old woman looked as though she too was very excited. Her cane wobbled a little,bringing her hand back,smoothing her gray hair a little,nodding her head.

"Oh what gracious young gentlemen..Thank you..Thank you both so much.. It means a lot to them you know.." it came out as a soft whisper,looking them over for a few more moments before Alphonse decided to take the first step toward the young girl and kneel down next to her,holding out the small kitten,who now was curled in a ball in his palm,sleeping.

"Here you go..She is yours. Just be sure to take care of her..I am sure that this doesn't happen often..Getting animals I mean..So be sure to make sure she feels welcome.Her name is Powderpuff." he waited patiently,seeing that the girl was as he expected very shy. Her small hands reached out,lightly taking hold of the little kitten in his hand,pulling her back and cradling the tiny 'puff' against her chest. She rocked her back and fourth for a few moments before looking up,the biggest smile on her lips that Alphonse had ever though he could he ever see.

Shifting the little kitten to one hand; the young girl reached out putting one arm around Al and whispering to him,eyes closed,a few silent tears streaming down her face.The blonde curls that hung touched the side of her cheek soaking in the small tear she shed before swinging back onto her shoulders,the smile still on her face.

"Thank you Santa..For giving me someone to love..It was My Christmas wish this year..I never knew it would come true...But it did.." she looked up at him finally,a sincere expression marking her eyes and lips.

Nodding her head once more,she backed away,cradling the kitten once more,going to a corner to spend more time with her little friend.

Powderpuff opened one of her eyes for just a moment,mewing over to Ed before turning ,giving her full attention to the little girl that now took care of her.

Edward noticed the little look he got before shuddering and turning away.listening in halfway to Armstrongs speech. The hat on his head was starting to feel as though it were shrinking and he was tired and getting near the brink of emotional. His eyes felt all teary and he didn't want to look like a sobbing idiot in this el-'suit'. He couldn't say how proud he was of his brother. Words couldn't describe it and getting mushy meant being a mushy El-'Fullmetal Alchemist'..And nobody needed a second emotional alchemist like the Major.

His foot shifted before pushing in to adjust his curled up green shoe he wore,tapping it after and calling out to them both. Major Sparkle and..Santa..

"Come on you guys! It's time to go! We have..um..lot's of work to do! Other places to visit." It wasn't a complete lie. He did have somehwree he felt they needed to be for now. Not forever. But just for tommorow. Maybe even a few days. Because..They had someone waiting for them. And they would always be there. It wasn't just because it was Christmas either. He felt he needed to be there anyways. And besides..the faster he got back to headquarters..the faster he could get out of this 'suit'.

Generous,Honest Edward...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Winry sighed and opened her eyes,looking back down at the children who all watched her happily,beginning to clap.

"Yes..Generous..Honest..Edward.." she repeated softly,standing up,stretching herself out. The fire was getting a little dim,but by far it was time to put it out anyways. The small children all began to talk amongst themselves about the story,speaking of the elf and the santa,giggling to themselves.

Winry knew they were all staying for the night. She had already settled them in for later on. And now was that time. She moved to speak again,instead becoming very still,the sound of clanking metal and whispering erupting from the hall again. It was so soft,she could barely hear it. But it slowly faded along with the simple sound of a door closing. Her smile became a little brighter,looking down to the children.

"And..so.. this year is very special as you can see..In favor of Christmas.."her eyes traveled back down to the hallway,shaking her head and pulling off her small hat,spotting a small teddy bear that rested upon a large toolbox,a small tag hanging from it. When she did reach it,the words on it were very simple and clear,making her heart beat a little more faster with happiness.

_'To: Winry._

_From: Ed and Al._

_P.S. This time..dont throw the new wrench at my head when we decide to come around again.and..and I'm not short!_

She sighed,knowing that the two would probably never give it one thought by tommorow. Well,perhaps thought. But never would they mention it. They would just be on they're way again. And as always..she would wait for they're return.

"hmm sweet,caring Edward."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Zidet: Alright..I was running out of time..so dont yell at me. I know it seems a bit rushed..but..but give me a break. And with the Central and all of the being there.. They are all there because I made it so (holds up magic author pen) whoo hoo! Anyways..Merry Christmas everyone! And a Happy new year! And..forgive the grammar..I''m tired (laughs nervously and mumbles) was never good at it anyways..(cough)


End file.
